In electronic devices with integrated circuits (ICs), the ICs are typically mounted onto circuit boards. In order to electrically couple connections between the circuit board and the IC, the IC is typically “packaged.” The IC packaging usually provides a small encasement for physically protecting the IC and provides contact pads for coupling to the circuit board. In some applications, the packaged IC may be coupled to the circuit board via wire bonds or solder bumps.
One approach to IC packaging comprises a quad-flat no-leads (QFN) package. The QFN package may provide some advantages, such as reduced lead inductance, a near chip scale footprint, thin profile, and low weight. Also, the QFN package typically includes perimeter I/O pads to ease circuit board trace routing, and the exposed copper die-pad technology offers enhanced thermal and electrical performance. QFN packaging may be well suited for applications where size, weight, and thermal and electrical performance are important.
Some IC packages may provide less than desirable reliability when subjected to high stress environments. For example, the IC package mounted onto a PCB may be subjected to vibrations, shocks and PCB bending that would result in the breaking of solder joint connection between the IC package and the PCB. Some approaches to IC packages, such as QFN, may not be functional after being subjected to continuous vibration and/or shock.